


Comfortable

by fragments_and_pieces



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragments_and_pieces/pseuds/fragments_and_pieces
Summary: The sun shines gently through the blinds, and Hanzo cracks his eyes open, squinting.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, one word prompt I did: comfortable.

The sun shines gently through the blinds, and Hanzo cracks his eyes open, squinting. He lay there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. For once, he feels well rested - he can't remember the last time he slept fully through the night.

 

Jesse’s head is resting on his chest, his arm draped over Hanzo’s stomach - a warm, comfortable weight. Hanzo can't help but smile, because Jesse looks more at peace than Hanzo’s ever seen him. He feels a little guilty as he reaches to run a hand through Jesse’s hair, feeling him stir at the touch.

 

“Good morning,” Hanzo says, but Jesse only nuzzles into him.

 

“Five more minutes,” he murmurs.

 

“Jesse…”

 

“‘m comfortable,” Jesse whines tiredly. “Please?”

 

Hanzo sighs, but smiles fondly down at Jesse. “Very well.”


End file.
